dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Batman Unlimited)
Bruce Wayne is the alter ego of Batman, the Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective - he uses brains, brawn and skill to tackle every opponent that comes his way. He often teams up with his crime-fighting partners Red Robin and Nightwing other heroes like Green Arrow and Flash. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts While trying out a new suit, Batman responded to a break-in at S.T.A.R. Labs and encountered the Blade Wolf. He pursued it onto a highway but lost it when the wolf caused a big rig truck to overturn. Batman and Nightwing conferred over the Batcom uplink and compared their animal encounters. Batman noted Flash mentioned Killer Croc robbed a copper quarry, not his usual M.O. but Alfred Pennyworth called and alerted him of another animal-related crime in progress at the Gotham National Bank. Batman responded and aided Green Arrow against Silverback and Man-Bat, two new villains, but were interrupted by two Cyber-Animals, the Tiger Claw and Fire Bat. Back at the Batcave, Batman gathered all possible crimes committed by robotic animals. Like he taught Red Robin, a pattern emerged. 11 crimes formed a circle around Oswald Cobblepot's new building, the Aviary. Bruce Wayne attended the grand opening night gala where he encountered Commissioner Gordon, socialite Gladys Windsmere, and Oliver Queen. Wayne and Queen met Cobblepot and began to suspect more when the Cyber-Animals he presented were the same three from the break-ins. They wanted to question Dr. Langstrom, the creator of the robots, but with Cobblepot keeping a close eye, they opted to plant a tracer on him. Going back to the map of crimes, Batman deduced there was one more break-in left, at the Gotham Zoo. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Green Arrow, and Flash waited and confronted the Animilitia upon their arrival. Batman followed Cheetah into the big cat house and outsmarted her with anticipating her movements and leaving a small explosive in her path. He then tossed a Batarang at her she could catch then detonated it. Batman led Blade Wolf and Tiger Claw on a daring chase in the Batmobile while the others figured out ways to immobilize them. Upon analyzing the robots, Batman concluded they still needed Langstrom in order to hack them. Batman and Nightwing sneaked into Bumbershoot Mechanics to grab Langstrom but they encountered Penguin, Killer Croc and Man-Bat instead. Batman jumped on Man-Bat and he took flight outside. Noticing the tracer on Man-Bat's leg, Batman realized he was Langstrom. He placed a sonic emitter on Man-Bat's back, rendering him unconscious. Batman switched his cape to a glider and carried Man-Bat back to Bumbershoot. Back at the Batcave, Batman analyzed Langstrom's research and concluded Langstrom was trapped when he transformed into Man-Bat and synthesized an antidote that would work for only three hours. Langstrom willingly complied and helped them understand the Cyber-Animals. When he mentioned they were intended for exploration and retrieval missions, Batman realized Penguin was after the Midas Heart. Batman, in his Turbo Punch Armor, took the Batplane to the force field around the Aviary and met up with the Flash. Batman activated his armor, matched the field's frequency and walked right through the field. The Penguin sent every Cyber-Animal after Batman but he summoned the hacked Blade Wolf, named Ace, who transformed into a motorcycle. Batman drove around to stall for time while Flash took the shield down and Red Robin neutralized the robots with a computer virus. Batman came up with a bold plan to rewire the antenna and use the Aviary's tractor beam to bring the Midas Heart down even faster and slam it over a bigger force field, surrounding all of the city. Batman's plan succeeded and he discovered Man-Bat's exposure to the tractor beam power surge wiped out all traces of the serum. Langstrom would never transform again. Batman drove off with Ace in a race to the Batcave against Red Robin and Fire Bat. Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem On Halloween night, Batman and Red Robin took to the Batmobile and joined Nightwing and Green Arrow in a pursuit the the recently escaped Solomon Grundy and Silver Banshee. They were forced to stop when Banshee created a cave-in at a road tunnel entrance. Batman activated the Batmobile's drill function and burrowed through. They found only Nightwing and Green Arrow unconscious amid Fear Toxin residue. The next night, while on patrol near Sector 12, Batman noticed the Angry Sasquatch billboard was changed to the bat symbol. He investigated and discovered a girl and Gogo Shoto. The girl turned out to be Clayface and he shoved Batman back. Clayface grabbed Shoto and fled into the city. To slow Batman down, he attacked a truck then jumped down a manhole. Batman stopped the truck before it crashed into nearby civilians. A boy took a quick selfie with Batman. The next night, Cyborg contacted Batman and shared a grab of security feed he cleaned up. Batman deduced Scarecrow and Silver Banshee stole Dr. Ivo's artificial intelligence for someone else. He was summoned to Gotham Power after Nightwing spotted Grundy stealing an atomic battery. On Ace, Batman chased after Joker's ice cream truck. Grundy caught up to the Joker and knocked Batman and Ace over the highway. While they recovered, Joker and Grundy got away. Back at the Batcave, he contemplated why these villains were working together. Pennyworth brought him Darjeeling tea, turkey sandwiches, and pills for a headache. An hour later, he made an appearance at Gotham Museum as Bruce Wayne since the Wayne Foundation underwrote the dig that unearthed relics in the new installation. He also suspected the Joker would make a move on the gala. Wayne's hunch was correct. Clayface terrorized guests while the Joker stole the Inca Rose Stone. After the Joker took over the city with his Digital Laughing Virus, Batman pressed his allies to find the Joker's location the old fashioned way since all technology was offline. Green Arrow's analysis of Clayface samples, Nightwing's recordings of Joker's dispatches, and Batman's analysis of Joker's cycle revealed the hideout's location on the Gotham Boardwalk. They staged a raid on the hideout after Joker left on a supply run. Batman lured Solomon Grundy into the Tunnel of Love. He threw out a grapnel line at Grundy and manipulated him to punch himself then knocked him into the river. He leaped to the side, cut a conduit then tossed the exposed wires into the river. Grundy was electrocuted. Batman chained him up and brought him out. The Joker returned with Cyborg, Ace, the Batmobile, and the Batplane under his control. The Batmobile went after Batman. After going through a construction site and narrow alley, Batman dropped down a manhole. He sliced the Batmobile as it passed overhead then sparked the oil slick. The Batmobile was blown up. Batman, Nightwing, and Green Arrow came to Red Robin's aid and put down Cyborg with water and electricity. Batman decided to make a move against the Joker the night of a parade in his honor. Batman noticed the Channel Six set in Joker's dispatches and concluded he was in the Gotham News building trying to upload his artificial intelligence. With 8 minutes and 37 seconds left, Batman infiltrated the control-room and started an upload of his own virus. Batman put on an interface devised by Gogo Shoto and entered the artificial intelligence world. Avatars of the Joker changed Batman into Fat-man and gave chase. He changed back to Batman and created the CybeRex to help fight the Jokers. The countervirus was soon finished uploaded. He spread it to CybeRex and they went to work infecting the Joker avatars. Batman and CybeRex succeeded and the intelligence malfunctioned. Unable to spread the virus worldwide, Joker fled the building and started a second upload attempt then terrorized the city in his Robo Rampage Armor. With technology still offline, Batman got an idea to borrow World War II vehicles from the Gotham Museum. Batman piloted a fighter jet and fired the opening salvo on Joker. After the armor was wrecked, Joker took off in a battlesuit. Batman patched in Shoto and tried to figure out where the second transmitter was. As Shoto mused a booster quantum computer was needed, Batman realized Cyborg was the second transmitter against his will. Shoto instructed Cyborg to attach the Inca Rose Stone to Joker's suit's central core. Batman scanned the suit and found out it was stolen military tech from Wayne Industries. He uploaded the specifications to Cyborg who landed on the suit and attached the gem correctly to the central core. The feedback generated shut everything down and the world was saved. Everybody but the Joker was rounded up by the police despite a thorough search. Batman mused he would be back. Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants At some point, Green Lantern took Batman to a theme park planet. He found it enjoyable. Batman saw potential in Wayne Enterprises' Drilling Mech and contracted Dr. Langstrom, now head of research and development, to build him a custom mech. Batman took on a new Robin around the time Red Robin became preoccupied with his new team away from Gotham. On Robin's first night out, they encountered the Joker. Robin made a mistake and accidentally leaped off the building. Batman snagged his leg with a grapple line but he dangled and somebody recorded the whole incident and uploaded it. The Joker was still captured. The next night, Batman went on patrol and took care of something in the Bowery. When he returned to the Batcave, he was pleased to see Robin was studying. Later on, Bruce Wayne took Damian with him to the summer new technologies showcase at Wayne Tower. During the festivities, Wayne met General Lane, a representative responsible for the military's technology budget. Batman, Robin, and Green Arrow looked into the reported break-in at Arkham Asylum. Clayface fooled Robin with an impersonation of Commissioner Gordon. Mr. Freeze had enough of their interference and crafted an escape with his Freeze Gun. Back at the Batcave, Batman tried to figure out the pattern of why Penguin and Freeze freed Bane, Killer Croc, Chemo, and Clayface. He couldn't find any connections from their criminal history, known MOs, and personality profiles. Robin clued in on something and speculated they were picked for what they were, not who. Batman was intrigued and asked him to explain. Robin pointed out Bane, Chemo, and Clayface each had unique chemical components and Croc was an ideal test subject because of his constitution. Batman congratulated Robin and ran a chroma-spectral scan. He got a hit in Gotham Harbor. They drove to the harbor but encountered a giant Killer Croc on the way. They fired missiles on Croc but they were ineffectual and Croc tossed the Batmobile. Batman revealed a new option on the Batmobile and morphed it into the Batplane. They observed Chemo in Gotham Harbor. After missiles did nothing, Batman decided to drop the subtlety and fired the plane's jets in Chemo's face. Back in the city, Batman and Robin observed Bane and Croc fighting each other but Clayface came up behind them. Robin pushed Batman out of the way. Batman decided it was time to deploy the Bat Mech. He summoned the new Batcycle and headed for Wayne Enterprises. He fave Robin the keys to the Batmobile and tasked him with distracting Clayface. Dr. Langstrom tried to convince Batman the mech wasn't ready yet but Batman told him to consider the incident as a field test. He was surprised to learn Green Arrow also contracted Langstrom to build him a mech. Batman went after Killer Croc and Bane. He tasked Arrow with Chemo and Langstrom with building a prototype of the L06-D-05 Laser Cannon with Robin, Nightwing and Flash as a hypothetical way to stop Clayface. Batman tried to take on Croc first but Bane joined and tried to peel it open. An array of missiles on the mech's back launched and blasted Bane. Bat Mech tossed Croc, decked him with an overhead swing then slammed him by the tail. He turned to Bane but the mech experienced a system overload and shut down. Batman got Bane talking while he rebooted it and taunted him for being the Penguin's flunky. Robin hailed Batman for his thoughts on letting Freeze help with finishing the laser cannon. Batman gave him the greenlight on the belief Freeze's personality was built on guilt and he had enough of a conscience to make amends. Bane and the Bat Mech threw each other around but Batman finally gained the upper hand after he fired the mech's gauntlet and severed the feeder tubes from Bane's venom device. He nailed Bane with a flying elbow, punched him repeatedly, hit him point blank with a gauntlet powered punch, then clotheslined him. Croc and Bane began to shrink back to normal. He made his way to Gotham Harbor and stopped Chemo from destroyed the remains of the Arrow Mech. The mech was no match for Chemo's spinning attack and ditched its left arm after setting it to self-destruct. He had the Bat Mech take Arrow Mech's left arm and attach it. He powered the arm cannon and successfully cracked a hole in Chemo's chest, something that never happened before. Arrow ejected from his mech and fired several exploding arrows into the crack. Bat Mech drained Chemo of its sludge and it shut down. Arrow hitched a ride on the Bat Mech back into the city. They found the Penguin and his henchbird Buzz. After the police took all the villains into custody, the heroes gathered in the Batcave. Soon enough, Flash, Nightwing, and Green Arrow departed. Robin thanked Batman for taking him on the mission and stated he learned a lot. Batman declared he owed Robin one for saving the city as his role was crucial in their victory. Robin offered Batman to come and train with him. He was eager to learn Batman's quick getaway trick. Batman agreed to come and left Pennyworth on watch duty. Robin asked him if it was true he really went to a planet-wide amusement park. Batman confirmed he did. Robin then asked what he thought about it. Batman replied it was enjoyable. Equipment *Utility Belt Vehicles *Batmobile Powers and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Gadgetry *Martial Arts Relationships *Nightwing - Teammate. *Green Arrow - Teammate. *Red Robin - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Jim Gordon - Ally. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Enemy turned ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Cheetah - Enemy. *Killer Croc - Enemy. *Silverback - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy. *Solomon Grundy - Enemy. *Silver Banshee - Enemy. *Scarecrow - Enemy. *Clayface - Enemy. *Mister Freeze - Enemy. *Bane - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited Universe (2 films) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' (First appearance) - Roger Craig Smith **''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' - Roger Craig Smith Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' The Team BMAI.png The Team BMAI 4.png The Team BMAI 3.png The Team BMAI 2.png The Team BMAI 1.png The Team & Kirk Langstrom BMAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Nightwing Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI 2.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUAI.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI 1.png Green Arrow Flash Batman BMUAI.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 1.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 2.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 3.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 4.png Batman Unlimited AI 03.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 5.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI 6.png Oliver & Bruce BMUAI.png Red Robin Batman Alfred BMUAI.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 1.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 2.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 3.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 4.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 5.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 6.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 7.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 8.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI 9.png Red Robin & Batman BMUAI.png Red Robin & Batman in the Batcave BMUAI.png Cheetah & Batman BMU.png Cheetah BMU 1.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_nobivuk52j1rl14rno10_1280.png Red Robin Batman Kirk Langstrom BMUAI.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 1.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 2.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI 3.png Batman & Nightwing BUAI.png Batman & Kirk Langstrom BUAI 1.png Batman & Kirk Langstrom BUAI 2.png Batman & Kirk Langstrom BUAI.png Batman BUAI 33.png Batman BUAI 34.png Batman BUAI 35.png Batman BUAI 36.png Batman BUAI 47.png Batman BUAI 56.png Batman BUAI 57.png Batman BUAI 58.png Batman up against the Animalitia BUAI 1.png Batman & Man-Bat BUAI.png Batman up against the Animalitia BUAI.png Batman vs Man-Bat BUAI 1.png Batman vs Man-Bat BUAI 2.png Batman vs Man-Bat BUAI 3.png Batman vs Man-Bat BUAI.png Bruce Wayne BUAI 1.png Bruce Wayne BUAI 2.png Bruce Wayne BUAI 3.png Bruce Wayne BUAI 4.png Bruce Wayne BUAI.png Batman vs Silverback BUAI.png Batman BUAI 1.png Batman BUAI 2.png Batman BUAI 3.png Batman BUAI 4.png Batman BUAI 5.png Batman BUAI 6.png Batman BUAI 7.png Batman BUAI 8.png Batman BUAI 9.png Batman BUAI 10.png Batman BUAI 11.png Batman BUAI 12.png Batman BUAI 13.png Batman BUAI 14.png Batman BUAI 15.png Batman BUAI 16.png Batman BUAI 17.png Batman BUAI 18.png Batman BUAI 19.png Batman BUAI 20.png Batman BUAI 21.png Batman BUAI 22.png Batman BUAI 23.png Batman BUAI 24.png Batman BUAI 25.png Batman BUAI 26.png Batman BUAI 27.png Batman BUAI 28.png Batman BUAI 29.png Batman BUAI 30.png Batman BUAI 31.png Batman BUAI 32.png Batman BUAI 37.png Batman BUAI 38.png Batman BUAI 39.png Batman BUAI 40.png Batman BUAI 41.png Batman BUAI 42.png Batman BUAI 43.png Batman BUAI 44.png Batman BUAI 45.png Batman BUAI 46.png Batman BUAI 48.png Batman BUAI 49.png Batman BUAI 50.png Batman BUAI 51.png Batman BUAI 52.png Batman BUAI 53.png Batman BUAI 54.png Batman BUAI 55.png Batman BUAI 59.png Batman BUAI 60.png Batman BUAI 61.png Batman BUAI 62.png Batman BUAI.png ''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' BU Batman 1.png BU Batman 2.png BU Batman 3.png BU Batman 4.png BU Batman 5.png BU Batman 6.png BU Batman 7.png BU Batman and Blade Wolf.png BU Batman 9.png BU Batman 10.png Tumblr nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr nsh5whJiVt1rl14rno3 1280.png The Team BMUMM.png The Team BMUMM 7.png The Team BMUMM 6.png The Team BMUMM 5.png The Team BMUMM 3.png The Team BMUMM 2.png The Team BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Red Robin Batman BMUMM 1.png Nightwing Red Robin Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow & Batman BMUMM 1.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 3.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 2.png Green Arrow Nightwing Batman BMUMM 1.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM 1.png Oliver Dick Bruce BMUMM.png Dick Bruce Oliver BMUMM.png Silver Banshee & Solomon Grundy captured by Batman BMUMM.png Nightwing Batman Alfred BMUMM.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 1.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 2.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM 3.png Nightwing & Batman BMUMM.png ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' Tumblr od3zuzqENL1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr ocxchyQs231rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr ocxchyQs231rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr ocxcdoL6er1rl14rno1 1280.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM .png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 1.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 2.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 3.png Batman BMUMvsM .png Batman BMUMvsM 1.png Batman BMUMvsM 2.png Batman BMUMvsM 3.png Batman BMUMvsM 4.png Batman BMUMvsM 5.png Batman BMUMvsM 6.png Batman BMUMvsM 7.png Batman BMUMvsM 8.png Batman BMUMvsM 9.png Batman BMUMvsM 10.png Bruce Wayne BMUMvsM 1.png Bruce Wayne BMUMvsM.png Batman & Green Arrow BMUMvsM.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 4.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 5.png Batman & Robin BMUMvsM 6.png Batman BMUMvsM 11.png Batman BMUMvsM 12.png Batman BMUMvsM 13.png Batman BMUMvsM 14.png Batman BMUMvsM 15.png Batman BMUMvsM 16.png Batman BMUMvsM 17.png Batman BMUMvsM 18.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 1.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM 2.png Batman Green Arrow Robin BMUMvsM.png Batman vs Bane BMUMvsM.png Bruce Wayne BMUMvsM 2.png See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Businessman Category:Geniuses Category:Wayne Family Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Heroes Category:Detectives